brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipse Boss Cypress
Professor Cypress is the Pokémon Professor of Roria. Unlike the other professors in core series games, except for Sycamore and Oak, Cypress does not stay in the Pokémon Lab. After the player's parents are kidnapped, Cypress instructs the player to find his friend Linda, only to have her rob the player's Bronze Brick. Much later on in the game, he apologizes to the player, but talks like he does not know Linda, causing the player to get very suspicious and ultimately leading to the revelation that Cypress is actually the Eclipse Boss. History Abduction Cypress appears first in the Pokémon Lab, Mitis Town after the player talks to his or her parents at the Archeology Site, giving Starter Pokémon to the player and Rival Jake. The player's parents then seek Cypress for a private talk about what they have discovered deep in the Archeology Site, but not revealing enough to let Cypress immediately get his hands on Mythical Pokémon Hoopa. Witnessing them giving the player the Bronze Brick necklace after battling Jake, he then orders his thugs to kidnap player's parents shortly after the player sets off on Route 1. He pretends to be innocent by delivering this bad news to the player personally and instructing the player to find his "friend" Linda at Cheshma Town, apparently sending the player right into a trap. He immediately vanishes from the town, not giving the player a chance to interrogate him on Linda's ambush. Fake Apology After a long absence, Cypress approaches the player outside Rosecove Gym just after the player acquires the Float Badge. He apologizes to the player regarding what his so-called friend Linda has done back at Cheshma Town and also revealing what Team Eclipse has done in the past few years to Roria, as well as what they seem to be after currently. However, during his apology, instead of directly calling her name, he referred Linda as "a strange woman", contrary to how he stated that she is his friend back when the player's parents were abducted, sparking suspicion in player's mind. Reveal Eventually, he decides to reveal his true self when Team Eclipse raids Anthian City and captures Rival Jake in the process. Confronted by the player and Rival Tess in Anthian Park, he confirms to be the boss and founder of Team Eclipse, greatly astonishing Jake and Tess. Cypress proceeds on revealing his backstory — how he has no friends and grew up alone with Pokémon, how he has become a Pokémon Professor, how he finds human beings often abuse Pokémon to do whatever they want, and how he finds Hoopa to have the power for creating new worlds ideal to him. When Eclipse Admin Tyler comes out of Anthian Sewer and reports to Cypress, he reveals that he ordered Tyler to plant a bomb in the power core as well to obliterate the entire floating capital. Unable to suppress the rage anymore, Tess yells at Cypress by calling him a terrorist and forces him to battle the player! Final Showdown Long after the Anthian Park incident, the player infiltrates Eclipse Base at Crescent Town, finding out that Team Eclipse had caught Rival Tess as well while continuing holding the player's parents captive. He or she storms the Eclipse Boss Office, only to find out that Cypress is not there. In the meantime, Cypress is bringing Tess and player's parents onto the Eclipse Airship. Player bursts into the hanger just before they take off. Cypress then talks more about his plans to capture and use Hoopa. He then commands the other Eclipse Admins to leave on the Eclipse Airship except for Jake, who he orders to keep the player busy while the rest of Cypress' goons flee on the airship. The player finally meets Cypress again in the final chamber of Aborille Outpost, named Demon's Tomb. Cypress confirms that he knew that player carries the Bronze Brick necklace ever since Linda's attack at Cheshma Town. He rambles on more about his plans with Hoopa with the other 3 Eclipse Admins beside him, standing in front of the incomplete portal to summon "The Evil Djinn". Finally, he orders Tyler to boot up the portal, causing the player's Bronze Brick to be ripped off towards the portal, unlocking Hoopa's tomb. Cypress then throws the Prison Bottle into the portal, summoning Hoopa Unbound! Knowing that the player refuses to give up from foiling his plans, he fights the player again will this all-new-and-improved team, but this time he tops it off with the power of Mega Evolution for his own! Personality Cypress is similar to Flare Boss Lysandre in Pokémon X and Y — a man originally with good intentions, but seeing the cruelty in humanity has driven him to extreme madness, turning himself into a devil. He also has similar intentions to Galactic Boss Cyrus in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum — plotting to use Legendary and Mythical Pokémon to create a perfect world. Despite saying early on in game that Pokémon grow by battling alongside trainers to get stronger, he is actually truly disgusted by Pokémon battles. Nevertheless, he does come fully prepared for one, bringing full and balanced teams of final form Starter Pokémon with incredible power. Once he decides to reveal his true identity, he does not hesitate to show how corrupted his brain is and how much he believes in terrorism, by planning to blast the power core of Anthian City. On a side note, unlike the other professors in core series games, Cypress does not stay in the Pokémon Lab at Mitis Town, disappearing just after he tells the player that his or her parents are kidnapped. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Professor Cypress. Pokémon Lab "Hello, my name is Professor Cypress. I am the new professor in Mitis Town. I'll bet you're Player. Your parents were just telling me about you. You must be very excited to be getting your first Pokémon today. There are a few things you must know about Pokémon first. Pokémon are our friends, and we grow alongside them. They grow, and in some cases, evolve and change form, as we battle with them. Your Pokémon will grow to love you as you adventure with them." "Yes, and there are still many things that we do not know about Pokémon. Player, I want you now to pick a Pokémon that you would like to accompany you on your adventures. Make a choice from these 21 different breeds. Go ahead now." "Excellent choice, Player!" "Alright Player, many challenges await you. Let me give you one other gift that will help you along your way. It's a Pokédex. It's like an electronic encyclopedia that records the kinds of Pokémon you encounter and capture. It will also help me in my research with Pokémon. Also, if you'd like, you can come back at any time and purchase another Pokémon from my assistant, David. Now, what are you waiting for? Go and explore the world of Pokémon!" *If talked to after getting Starter Pokémon: "Go and explore the world of Pokémon!" Mitis Town Demo / Alpha=''"Player... I'm so glad to see you are safe. I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this, Player... but your parents have been abducted from their home in the short time you have been gone. Not much is known yet, but it is suspected that they were taken by a group of people known as Team Eclipse. You see, Team Eclipse is an organization of people who have a unique perspective on people and Pokémon. They believe that people and Pokémon are not at harmony with one another, and they have interesting ideas for how to solve this problem. They are also dangerous and not to be trifled with. They seem to do whatever it takes to accomplish their goals. I do not know what they want with your parents, but I suspect it has something to do with their skills as archeologists. Your parents are familiar with Pokémon of legend on Roria. Whatever Team Eclipse is after, I'm sure they're getting very close to achieving it. Now tell me, Player, did your parents say anything about their work when you saw them this morning? Oh, so your parents gave you that necklace earlier. That's interesting. Anyway, it's not safe for you here now. Player, I want you to go stay with a friend of mine in Cheshma Town. At least until we figure out what's happened here. You can't miss her house, it has a blue roof. Be careful now Player, and don't go looking for trouble."'' |-|Beta=''"Player... I'm so glad to see you are safe. I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this, Player... but your parents have been abducted from their home in the short time you have been gone. Not much is known yet, but it is suspected that they were taken by a group of people known as Team Eclipse. You see, Team Eclipse is an organization of people who have a unique perspective on people and Pokémon. They believe that people and Pokémon are not at harmony with one another, and they have interesting ideas for how to solve this problem. They are also dangerous and not to be trifled with. They seem to do whatever it takes to accomplish their goals. I do not know what they want with your parents, but I suspect it has something to do with their skills as archeologists. Your parents are familiar with Pokémon of legend on Roria. Whatever Team Eclipse is after, I'm sure they're getting very close to achieving it. Now tell me, Player, did your parents say anything about their work when you saw them this morning? Oh, so your parents gave you that necklace earlier. That's interesting. Anyway, it's not safe for you here now. Player, I think for the time being it's best for you to leave town. At least until we figure out what's happened here. Cheshma Town is a good place to start. It's just past Route 1. Be careful now Player, and don't go looking for trouble."'' Rosecove City "Well, look who it is..." (Walks up to Player) "What a surprise to run into you here, Player. I was just in the neighbourhood to talk to a man about some Pokémon-related issues I've been having. Anyways, I just want to take this time to apologize to you about what happened back in Cheshma Town. I heard from a few people that a strange woman had actually met you and tried tricking you. That was very fortunate of you to manage to escape her. I'll bet you and your Pokémon are very strong now? Oh, it looks like you have 3 badges now. You really are coming along quite well. Anyways Player, I also wanted to tell you that I haven't gotten any word regarding your parents yet. According to a few sources, it would appear that Team Eclipse definitely has them, but it's unclear where they are keeping them. Team Eclipse has been giving the people of Roria trouble for a few years now but their base of operation has never been found. What's odd is that in the past they have been keeping their villainous attempts on the down low. Lately, though, they have been attacking very populated areas and in large numbers. If I had to guess, I'd say they were getting close to whatever it is that they are after. What's that, you want to know what they're trying to do? Well, there have been stories and rumours spread around that they are looking for a particular ancient Pokémon with an incredibly unique power. I was once told that Team Eclipse is not happy with the world we live in. Apparently, whatever they are searching for might have the potential to take them someplace new. I would guess an entirely new world. What Pokémon has that sort of power, though, is beyond me. I've heard that Team Eclipse has also been making attempts to gather lots of other Pokémon, including some Mythical or Legendary Pokémon. Groudon and Kyogre are great and powerful Pokémon that can create land and seas. They give our world balance. I'm guessing they need those Pokémon to bring balance to wherever they are trying to get to. Without these Pokémon however, I'm afraid it would bring chaos upon Roria. You see, Legendary Pokémon crafted this world. Be it, the land and seas, or even time and space. It was all made by Legendary Pokémon. Anyways, we have nothing to fear. It seems that Team Eclipse's attempt to secure another Legendary Pokémon has failed. Well, I really must get going Player. I need to run to the Pokémon Centre real fast. Be safe and stay out of trouble. It was nice talking to you." (Rushes to the Pokémon Centre) Anthian Park Before Battle "Hello Player, it's been a while since I saw you last. I believe we bumped into each other at the Rosecove City Gym." (Turns from Rival Jake back to Player) "Haha, yes I guess I should explain. You see, I'm not just Roria's Professor of Pokémon..." (Takes off his black suit and reveals his Team Eclipse uniform) "I am also the leader and grand architect of Team Eclipse." (Turns to Jake) (Turns to the Player again) "Well, let me tell you a story. Long ago, when I started my career as a Pokémon professor, I wanted to help Pokémon. When I was a child I had no friends. That is, except for my Pokémon. I loved my Pokémon dearly and wanted the best for every Pokémon. Pokémon are excellent at bringing joy and comfort to their trainers and are very loyal. So as a professor, I devoted all my time in observing Pokémon and their relationships with humans. What I discovered was very disappointing. Humans do not show the same love and respect for their Pokémon as Pokémon do for their trainers. I've observed Pokémon being mistreated by other humans for quite some time now. The way people forced their Pokémon to pointlessly battle over such a petty thing as who may be stronger, is just an example. I cannot stand to watch humans abuse their Pokémon. Pokémon should only be expected to battle to bring forth their own freedom. But then again... Why bother starting a war to free Pokémon when there's a simpler solution? What if I could simply take the Pokémon to another place? A better place, even where humanity is reconstructed around the idea that Pokémon would be free for humans. As it turns out I'm not far from discovering such place. I'm close to finding a new world where people and Pokémon can live freely and independently. That day you came to my lab with your parents, they told me they had found something. It was a part of a legend that was tied with an ancient Pokémon called Hoopa. They didn't tell me what it was that they found specifically, but that would unlock Hoopa and his infinite potential. I asked for more information, but it turned out that they didn't seem fond of sharing. I instructed my admins to take your parents to our base of operations for more questioning. With their reluctant help, we have almost discovered Hoopa's location. You see, Hoopa can open portals to new worlds across space and time. We need this power in order to reach our ultimate destination. We will not be stopped in finding our new world. Those who will not follow us to the new world will be left behind." "Oh yes, we left a little present for Anthian City. We felt less than welcome last time we visited, so now we plan to repay the city's generosity by destroying its power core upon our departure. When the bombs explode, the power core will, of course, be obliterated. That core is what keeps this island floating, you know." "Maybe so, but we cannot afford to be stopped this time. Perhaps I forgot to mention, this world will be destroyed anyway once we leave it behind for the new world." "It's not justice, it's revenge. Pokémon have been subjected to worse, and for way too long." (Turns to Eclipse Admin Tyler) "Get everyone on board and ready to go." "Ciao!" (Tries to leave) (Turns back to the Player) "Are you actually challenging me to a fight? You can't be serious! The reliance on Pokémon and violence sickens me, but that's how this world handles tough situations. I may be against Pokémon battles, but that doesn't mean I won't come prepared for one." "Even when equipped with Mega Evolution, you stand no chance against my power. My Pokémon shall be tools in bringing about the liberation of Pokémon everywhere. You will be defeated, then you will fall with the other ignorant citizens of Anthian City." After Battle *After defeating Cypress: "How did this happen..." "You may have won this battle, but you have lost the war. I still have the explosions in place and they will detonate as soon as we take off from this city. Team Eclipse cannot be stopped now. We will find our new world!" "Sacrifices must be made to bring justice to future generations. If it makes you feel better, you can have this key to the energy core room." (Gives Player the Core Key) "The bomb will have blown up by the time you reach the room, but at least you will be able to watch the pretty light show from up close as the core melts down. Well, I must be off now. I don't want to be here when the bomb goes off." (Retreats into Eclipse Airship) Eclipse Base "Alright, we're all here. Let's not waste any more time. I will not wait a moment longer to reach my new kingdom!" "I hold the bottle that grants me power over the beast. You and your silly warnings will not stop me." (Player arrives, turns to Player) "Alright, that's enough! This is no time for a reunion. Your parents are coming with us into the cave. They are going to show us the correct path into the beast's lair. There will be no distractions now." (Turns to Eclipse Admin Gabe) "Load up our prisoners. Have the ship ready to go immediately." (Turns to Tess and the Player's parents) "Enough, let's go!" (Turns to Jake) "Not you, Jake. I need you here. Keep your friend busy while we leave for the cave." "Good, come meet us as the cave when you are done." (Boards the Airship) Demon's Tomb "Hahahahahaha... You never give up, do you? You just don't know when to quit. I knew that about you, ever since that little incident with Linda in Gale Forest. Your parents thought they could hide that precious key from me by giving it to you." (Turns to the Player's parents) "And so it was, for quite some time." (Turns to Player) "You see, there was no easy way to steal it from you. As it turns out, it was easier to have you deliver it personally. And here we are, all gathered together, exactly as I planned." (Turns to Eclipse Admin Tyler) "Hit it, Tyler!" (Turns to the portal) "We've awakened the portal..." (Turns to Player) "...and she summons her missing piece." (Hoopa is summoned, turns to Hoopa) "I just love it when everything goes according to plan!" (Turns to the Player's parents) "Ah, that's where you're wrong. I have a pretty good idea of the power I'm messing with." (Turns to Hoopa) "It's the power to travel to other worlds. The power to become the creator of my own reality. The power to control right and wrong." (Turns to Player) "Player, I have no further need of you. I suspect that I will have to defeat you in battle to get rid of you for good. I'll try not to have too much fun with this." *After defeating Cypress: "Hoopa is waiting." "Enough nonsense!" (Turns to Hoopa) "Hoopa! It is I who has awoken you this day! Grant me my wish, that I may discover a pure world in need of ruling!" (Hoopa activates the portal) "Isn't it glorious? You will all soon see that I'm not as mad as you believe. In fact, I am the most clever of any of you. I am the only soul wise enough to devise such a plan, and brave enough to carry it out. The almighty Hoopa, a Pokémon so talented and powerful... Ancient Rorians were so full of fear, they decided to imprison it here. And so it stayed, waiting for me to come along and '''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'"'' (Gets thrown by Jake into the portal) Battles |- |- |Attack1=Solar Beam|Attack2=Sludge Bomb|Attack3=Synthesis|Attack4=Sleep Powder}} |- |Attack1=Ice Punch|Attack2=Earthquake|Attack3=Screech|Attack4=Aqua Tail}} |- |Attack1=Brave Bird|Attack2=Night Slash|Attack3=Blaze Kick|Attack4=Thunder Punch}} |- |Attack1=Earthquake|Attack2=Wood Hammer|Attack3=Stone Edge|Attack4=Synthesis}} |- |Attack1=Ice Beam|Attack2=Dig|Attack3=Brine|Attack4=Dragon Tail}} |- |Attack1=Dazzling Gleam|Attack2=Flamethrower|Attack3=Psychic|Attack4=Calm Mind}} |- |- |Attack1=Water Shuriken|Attack2=Shadow Sneak|Attack3=Toxic Spikes|Attack4=Substitute}} |- |Attack1=Spirit Shackle|Attack2=Sucker Punch|Attack3=Steel Wing|Attack4=Brave Bird}} |- |Attack1=Flare Blitz|Attack2=Darkest Lariat|Attack3=Cross Chop|Attack4=Outrage}} |- |Attack1=Waterfall|Attack2=Aqua Jet|Attack3=Steel Wing|Attack4=Shadow Claw}} |- |Attack1=Giga Drain|Attack2=Aerial Ace|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Rock Slide}} |- |Attack1=Flare Blitz|Attack2=Dragon Claw|Attack3=Rock Slide|Attack4=Shadow Claw}} |- Items Eclipse Boss Cypress has given player the following items: Trivia * The parties of Eclipse Boss Cypress in his battles are made up of fully evolved Starter Pokémon. Both of his teams have 2 Pokémon from each Starter type (Grass, Fire and Water). * The VS Eclipse Boss Cypress theme comes from famous music remix creator FL Remix's orchestral remix of the Kalos Gym Leader battle theme in Pokémon X and Y. **This marks Cypress to be the first Trainer in-game to use Gym Leader battle music despite not being a Gym Leader. * Like all Pokémon Professors, Cypress is named after a variety of trees. * The name of Profesor Cypress is also the name of Professor Sycamore from Kalos, but in Spanish. C C